A Complicated Start
by Catastrophe Of Life
Summary: At Last! The Continuation of 'Be Together Forever'   What happens when Amy gets pregnant with a Lucian? How Will their branches take it? How complicated will their lives really be?   Only one way to find out.  Lemons in later chapters


Authors Note: Alright here it is. The continuation of Be Together Forever Yeah yeah. I know I took a long fucken time but life got in the way. What can I say? Okay! For you guys who reviewed and loved my story on my other account THANK YOU! I love you guys! :D

And for those who started saying shit bout the sex theme. Um Newsflash! Last time I checked the M rating meant, "Contains content suitable for mature teens and older. Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16." Hence the word MATURE. But I still love you! So here you go! I'll just say it straight up. There will be sex in future chapters! :)

Disclaimer: The 39 Clues does not belong to me. If it did the plot would be a whole lot different. Oh and don't forget! There will be some LEMONS! ;)

ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>No- Fucken- Way.<p>

It's been only two and a half weeks and I'm _pregnant_? How the hell did this happen..?

"_By having sex with that idiot Ian,"_ I thought to myself. Fuck. I'm only freaken 21 and already pregnant. I looked at the pregnancy test and saw the little blue plus sign.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered to myself in a much happier tone of voice. "Amy Cahill is pregnant!"

"What was that Amy?" Dan, my younger brother asked as his head poked into the door from the bathroom. Immediately I placed both hands behind my back.

"Uh.. No- nothing. Nothing at all," I smiled reassuringly to him. Although I'm not sure that he bought it. "You know Dan! The football game seems to be on right now I think."

"Sweet! Thanks Ames! I owe you!" And just like that he forgot about it. Quickly he left and went into to the living room where I heard the volume of the T.V. turn up.

"Yeah... sure," I breathed out a lungful of air I didn't know I was holding. I turned back towards the mirror I realized I placed both hands on my stomach but didn't noticed I placed my hands there.

"Hi baby," I whispered to it- no. I whispered to my unborn child. I stayed there for a good two minutes and left the cleaned restroom.

"Hey Dan," I called out entering the living room.

"Yeah Amy?" Dan responded turning his head away from the screen where a football game was being played currently live. From what I saw number 36 was being tackled to the ground by the opposing team.

"I'm gunna go to Starbucks. Want anything?" I asked. He thought it over for a few seconds.

"Nah. But thanks," He turned back to the game.

I shrugged and left the room. Dan and I lived in an apartment and with both our paychecks we got from our jobs we managed. I walked down the hall to the elevator and pushed the 'down' button. I busted out my phone and went to my contacts until I found the number I was looking for.

_Meet me the starbucks on BellFlower Boulevard in 10minutes. Need to talk to you.. Its big. _

I checked my watch and sent the message. 2:34pm.

_Alright._

That quick Ian? I chuckled softly to myself. The soft 'Ding' went to off to notify me that the elevator was here. I went inside and pushed the basement button. I looked at myself at the mirror that was placed to my right side. I had on mid thigh khaki shorts and a plain green shirt that wasn't to loose or tight. A belt with white studs on it gave my shorts support. My brown- red hair was in a simple ponytail and blunt bangs with a few strands of hair, that were to short to reach the tie of my hair, hung beside them. My shoes were the black and white converse I bought just two days ago. Ah. How I love 'em converse.

Finally I stepped out of the elevator and continued down the basement until I located my nice black2010 Hyundai Accent. Thank you very much Uncle Fiske. I seated myself inside and placed my seatbelt and on I went to Starbucks.

* * *

><p>Once there I parked myself not to far from the store. I lived in Long Beach, California. It was nice but I just hated when traffic was to much on the freeway.<p>

I entered the store and got in the short line to grab a cup of coffee.

"Next!" The young man, about the same age as I am, called out. I walked towards the young man. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon. May I please get a Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha please."

"Anything for you beautiful," Matt, from reading his name tag said. And away he went to prepare my order. _Uh.. Okay? Wier-_

"I don't like him," A familiar voice spoke into my ear. I jumped a little.

"Ian! Don't do that! I almost had a shit attack!" I whispered harshly. He laughed quietly.

"Relax love. No harm no foul." He smiled softly to me. Slowly he placed the tips of his figures onto my chin and lightly tugged me to face him where he gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Uh- um miss," Matt sounded suddenly embarrassed, but I didn't mind. Slowly I retreaded from Ian's lips and turned to Matt, who was holding my order.

"Thank-You very much!" I handed him a ten. "Keep the change!" I grasped Ian's hand I went to a coffee table and sat down next to Ian.

"So what did you want to talk about A?" Ian questioned after a few seconds of silence from me drinking my Mocha.

"Uh.," Oh boy. I think I felt my face flush. Is it possible to feel that? "HAHA! Um Dan is watching his football game," I started drinking my mocha again and tried talking at the same time, "I won fifty dollars in the lottery, my boss gave me a raise, I might be preggo, and bought new shoes two days ago!" but the way I was saying it it probably came out

"I on ifty dollo in da wottey, my oss ave me a aise, I ight e preggo, and ought new shoos o ays ah woah" And for some stupid ass reason the word 'Preggo" was sticking out.

"Amy.. what did you say?" Ian said, trying to understand what I just said.

"I bought new shoes?" Giving up my protective drink.

"Before that,"

"Uh.. I won fifty dollars?"

" No after that,"

"Hehe.. I might be preggo..?" I squinted my eyes.. just a little.

"Bingo," Ian sighed taking a deep breath after.

"Hey... are you mad?" I could hear the hurt in my voice. It didn't seem like we were in a coffee shop anymore. It seemed like we were in our own world where everything just stopped.

"No! Amy, I would never be mad at you," He cupped my hands into his and stared into my eyes. "But are you sure you are?" I simply nodded my head. "Okay.. But what are we going to tell our branches... and Dan?" He asked.

..._ Shit. _

* * *

><p>Alright! Hahaha! I deserve a break! Ahaha! Thanks to an Unnamed reviewer who gave me the idea of telling the branches. Do the characters seem out of character? But come on. Amy almost got killed many times so she might as well boost up her confidence! :D So here is la plan! I try to update every week-end! Hence the word TRY! School is getting difficult and I have put of homework time for this story! Give me some credit man! :) So here you go! Hope you like it! :D<p>

Reviews Make Me Happy Guys! Please! If You Have Any Ideas I Would Greatly Appreciate It! :D

(I'll make sure to give you credit.)

Any mistakes? Like it? Tips? All Welcomed! Even flame this Idc.

Peace!

-C


End file.
